


Christmas Card Surprise

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco comes home to a rather Christmasy surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day of the [slythindor100](slythindor100.livejournal.com) challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also: this is the prompt 'Christmas cards' from [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com) and the prompt of [tinsel](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/stock-photo-the-very-muscular-bronzed-handsome-sexy-santa-claus-on-white-background-posture-and-smile-112249340_zpsmi3jnifv.jpg.html) at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com). And we'll make it day 12 at [adventchallenge](adventchallenge.livejournal.com).

Harry hummed as he unpacked the Christmas box. The charm Molly swore by hadn't stuck and the lights were all tangled together still. He smiled when he took out the red and green ornaments -- a joke from George which had become a tradition when Harry and Draco had moved in together. And then there was the tinsel boa. He smirked and sat back, fingering the boa.

_Last Christmas_

Harry squirmed in on the chair, wondering for the hundreth time if this was a good idea. He knew Draco was on his way home -- the charm Harry had set up had told him so. What Harry didn't know was if anyone would surprise them tonight with a visit or anyone would be passing by their flat when Draco came home. If they did, Harry would have to do a quick dance and get dressed.

The door opened before he could change his mind however and so he rearranged himself, hopefully enticingly. "Evening, husband."

Draco froze, standing in the doorway. His eyes zeroed in on Harry's just barely concealed crotch. The attention had Harry's cock stirring, starting to fill up. Harry titled his head. "Well?"

"Evening," Draco breathed out. He threw his briefcase to the side and slammed the door shut. "I... Um..."

Harry twitched the boa, just enough for his cock to peek out. "I got the idea from those joke Christmas cards in George's shop. The ones that we always see old biddies buying for each other for a laugh. Want to see what your Christmas surprise is?"

"Fuck, yes," Draco said. He almost tore his coat off in his haste. "I don't know where this came from, but I approve."

"Get over here then and show me how much you approve."

_Present_

Harry eyed the clock over the mantle -- a house warming gift from Molly and Arthur. It was a new model that showed the time as well as the locations of each of the family member. Draco's arm was set to work, but it was almost five. 

Plenty of time he thought to get ready for a reenactment. And Draco, he knew, would enjoy it. He'd been dropping hints since the middle of November. 

Harry started to get undressed.


End file.
